


You & I: Post Raccoon City

by FayFadet



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayFadet/pseuds/FayFadet
Summary: A Cleon Fic.The day after the events that took place in Raccoon City (Resi 2 Remake), the trio are staying overnight at a Motel just outside of the city. But Claire, struggling to come to terms with the memories, seeks comfort from her new friend Leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Claire Redfield stares at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, her hands braced on either side of the counter-top. But somehow, although she sees herself staring back, it isn’t Claire. Not the Claire she saw last time she stole a glance of herself. Which hadn’t been that long ago really, twenty-eight hours ago at most when she had brushed her teeth in her dorm room.

No, the girl that was staring back at her had killed people.

Actually _killed_ people.

She was choking now, unable to breathe. It was too much for her, the whole incident in Raccoon City was playing over and over in her head, the horrifying images of people turned zombie, Marvin Branagh succumbing to the disease and that terrifying... thing that had been stalking her all night.

“I can’t... I killed... I...” speaking those words made it worse, almost like she was admitting it to herself.

In truth, she had been strong. She had fought for her life and Sherry’s, she had made it out alive and had done what she had to do to ensure their survival. Killing people at the time had been necessary, after all, they weren’t exactly people any more. Right?

Right?  
  
But in the dimly lit bathroom, Claire was having a hard time believing her innocence. The aftermath of that gruesome night had finally caught up with her.

A knock sounds on the door. “Claire? Everything okay?” Leon’s muffled voice asks.

In a panic, terrified of Leon seeing her as in the state she was, Claire spins around and in doing so, knocks the painkillers off the counter-top onto the floor. “Sh-shit,” she whispers to herself, her whole body starting to shake as she stares wide eyed at the door.

The door opens and he steps inside, scanning Claire from head to toe. She had yet to shower and was still dressed in her gory clothes. Upon arriving at the motel, she had insisted Leon shower first, followed by Sherry. He approaches her slowly, his wounded shoulder disinfected and the dressing replaced, a white towel wrapped around his waist and his wet blonde hair sticking to his forehead, appearing several shades darker and his eyes appearing several shades lighter in contrast. 

Those kind, sweet eyes.

A sob escapes her throat and she clasps a hand over her mouth, praying Sherry hadn’t heard. The last thing that poor child needed was to see her mother figure breaking down in the bathroom.

Leon rushes over to the door and closes it over gently, before returning to Claire and taking her face in his hands.

“Claire, shhh, it’s okay. Take a deep breath,” he says softly, staring into her eyes, holding her gaze. She tries to do as he says, her breath coming out shaky, tears spilling onto her cheeks. “That’s it, you’re okay. I’m not going anywhere, not until you feel better. Shhh, you’re gonna be okay.” 

“L-Leon, I... can’t,” she tries to speak, but her voice is strained, the words are too difficult. “I killed...”

“You killed and I killed monsters Claire, that’s what they are, you did nothing wrong.”

She shakes her head, disbelieving it all. They were people. Fathers, mothers, sons and daughters. And she’d killed them... she can’t control the sobs now, she’s crying openly to her newfound friend. The rookie cop, Leon Kennedy.

“Oh Claire.” He pulls her into his arms and holds her tight, one hand wrapped around her, the other smoothing down her hair. “Shhh, it’s alright.”

Her face is pressed against his naked chest and she cries, unable to stifle the sobs that are wracking her throat. She feels safe in his embrace, knowing that he had been through it all with her, that he had faced the same monsters and decisions. As she wraps her arms around him, her fingers digging into the flesh of his back, she can’t imagine life without him now. They’d seen too much, faced too much together, without him she didn’t know what she’d do.

They stand like that for a while, holding each other until Claire has no more tears left to cry. Leon leans back gently, cupping her cheek in his hand as he gazes down into her wet face. “You okay? You want me to fill up the tub for you?”

She nods, her teeth chattering now. He smiles sympathetically down at her before pulling away and turning to the tub. Once he’s satisfied with the temperature, he leaves the tap running and returns to her, taking her hand in his. 

“Thank you, Leon,” she whispers. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He squeezes her hand. “You’re the strongest person I know, Claire. You’ve got this. And I don’t want you thanking me for anything, alright? I’m here for you, always.”

“Do you think Sherry heard?” 

“No, she’s been asleep for a while now. She mentioned that the beds were kind of lumpy,” he says with a smirk.

At that, Claire managed to chuckle. “Leave it to Sherry. Despite everything, she’s holding up so well...” she could feel the tears stinging her eyes again, but she blinked them back. No more tonight.

“For what it’s worth, I think we all are.” He lifts his free hand to her face, running his fingers over her bloody cheek, his sapphire eyes scanning hers. “I don’t want you to worry about anything tonight, okay? Leave the worrying to me, I’ll figure something out. You get into that bath now, the warm water will relax you and once you’re all cleaned up, I want you to get into bed and sleep until you’re fully rested.”

“Leon-” she starts.

“I’m serious. I’ll be keeping watch.” He winks, earning a small smile from the broken girl. “I’ll go give you some space. I’ll be right outside.”

The thought of him leaving causes her to panic and as lets go of her hand, she grabs his wrist. “No!”  
His eyes widen. “Claire, there’s only a door separating us. All you have to do is say my name and I’ll be right here.”

She thinks it over in her head, him being so close but so far away. However, she knew he was right. With a nod, she lets go of his hand. “Okay, but j-just leave the door open a crack. I... I’ll feel safer.”

“Of course.”

Once he left, Claire began to tear her clothes from her body with shaky hands. They clung to her like a second skin, all of the dirt and grime from yesterday completely soaked into the fabric, almost causing her to wretch.

Climbing into the bathtub had also proved to be more difficult than she had anticipated with achingly sore muscles and a lack of energy. Leaning her head back against the tub, she watched as the steamy water washed away the filth off her pale skin, unveiling an endless amount of bruises and cuts. Under normal circumstances she would’ve been horrified to see her body so wounded, but it was her mental state that was wounded the most.

After washing her hair with cheap shampoo, she began to reach for the soap, her trembling fingers struggling to grasp it and it fell with a loud plop into the water. The sound reminded her of the sewers, her body wading through the dirty water, the zombies, the monsters, the poison... she couldn’t breathe. The memories were invading her mind now and all she could hear was gunshot after the gunshot, the constant ringing in her ears after every kill.

Her ears were ringing now, her vision turning black. She could feel herself sinking, deeper and deeper into a dark abyss.

* * *

  
“Claire?” Leon was concerned now, this was his second time calling her name and yet there was no answer. Jumping up off the bed, he threw open the bathroom door. “Jesus! Claire!”

She lay in the tub unconscious, her head tilted the side. He was internally panicking, clueless as to how to deal with a situation like this. He knelt down next to the bathtub, bringing his hand to her cheek. “Claire, wake up! Claire!”

The twenty-one year old was terrified now. His Claire was unresponsive. She was his now, whether she liked it or not, the same way Sherry was now his responsibility. He couldn’t recall being this afraid back in Raccoon, save for the moment he lost Ada.

Ada... it was too painful to remember. 

Leon promised himself that he would be strong for the girls. When the time was right, he would get therapy, but right now he had to push all of the ugly thoughts away and focus on keeping Sherry and Claire safe. He would fix this, all of this.

“Claire,” he said but his voice broke and he could feel his throat closing up. He wouldn’t lose Claire. Never Claire. He stood up and with all his might, hoisted the naked girl out of the tub. The wound in his shoulder ached terribly but he would ignore that too, for now.

Cradling her to his chest, he quickly rushed into the bedroom and set her down on the free bed. He then went to fetch a towel and draped it over her body before trying once again, to wake her. Her skin was deathly pale and ice cold. Running out of ideas, he settled onto the bed next to her and pulled her against him, running his hand up and down her arm, trying to warm her. “Claire, wake up. Wake up for me.” He felt her shift slightly and immediately he was flooded with relief. “Claire.”

She moaned softly, her body beginning to shake. Shifting onto his side, he wrapped both arms around her and held her as close as possible, her cheek resting against his chest. “Leon? What-”

“You passed out,” he whispered, leaning back slightly to look down into her face. “Scared me to death.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back, eyes widening and her cheeks turning red. “Jesus, Leon I wouldn’t have taken a bath if I knew-”

“Shhh, it’s fine. Don’t be saying you’re sorry, this is normal. What we went through is trauma inducing, you’re just under shock that’s all. I should’ve stayed with you...”

Leon knew that Claire was not only embarrassed by the situation but by her nudity. He hadn’t wanted to barge into the bathroom like that, invading her privacy but it had to be done. And under these circumstances, her naked body hadn’t meant anything to him, hell he hadn’t even looked at it, he’d kept his eyes averted the whole time. But now, with both of them clad only in towels, he understood that it was a little too intimate. 

However, they’d been through an ordeal together and Leon really didn’t give a shit. He would hold Claire, naked or not, and nurse her back to health. 

He would look after her. Always.

“I should get up, g-get dressed...” she bit her lip, her face now crimson. “Sherry might wake up.”

Leon shakes his head. “No, you need to rest. You’re exhausted, Sherry won’t be waking up any time soon. Okay? I’ll grab you a robe and tuck you in.”

“Leon...” she reaches up and presses her hand to his stubbly cheek. She doesn’t know what to say, how to convey her gratitude. Her heart is both breaking and mending. There’s an ache in her lower belly that she can’t quite explain. His pretty face is making her heart race.

What were the chances of meeting a guy so fucking perfect on the worst night of your life?

He smiles down at her, covering her hand with his for a moment before untangling himself from their embrace and fetching a bathrobe for her. There was only one left, Sherry had taken one earlier, which meant that Leon had to sleep with a towel wrapped around his waist for the rest of the night. He would not get into bed with those filthy clothes.

Claire’s eyes were closed when he returned. The white towel wrapped around her pale body, her collarbone glistening under the light, still damp from the bath.

He leaned down, running his knuckles over her cheek. “Claire, I’ve brought you a bathrobe. You can sleep once you’ve got it on.”

Claire nodded, of course Leon. Of course. She’d do anything he asked.

* * *

  
When Claire had the bathrobe on, she shuffled over to the bed Sherry was laying in and scooted in next to her. Leon bid her goodnight and climbed into the bed she had previously been laying upon. It was the right thing to do, she and Leon were still unfamiliar with each other and sleeping together would’ve been wrong.

So why did Claire yearn to be in his arms again? 

An hour had passed and yet here she lay, wide awake.

Leon made her feel safe. He made her feel whole. And he was so good at looking after her and Sherry. He truly was a hero. In his arms, she could’ve slept a lifetime.

The room was quiet and dimly lit, illuminated only by the lamp on the bedside locker that separated the two beds. Claire was laying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was terrified of waking Sherry up, the child slept so peacefully next to her. 

She could hear Leon snoring softly and that only made her feel worse. Why couldn’t she just get some damn sleep!

As the clock ticked, her eyes finally began to flutter closed but she was jolted back awake by soft whimpering.

Leon?

She slipped out of the bed and rushed over to him, his naked back was to her, his whole body shaking. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she shook it gently. “Leon, wake up,” she whispered. But he wouldn’t wake for her, so she climbed onto the other side of the bed and knelt next to him, bringing both hands to either side of his face “Leon.” She shook him harder. His eyebrows were pulled together, his expression pained and a sheen of sweat coated his forehead. “Wake up!”

With a gasp, his eyes snapped open and he reached for her, pulling her body down on top of his. “Claire,” he breathed, her hands still on his face, their legs entangled. “I thought... I saw you...” 

“It’s okay, it was just a bad dream,” she reassured him, rubbing her thumbs across his cheekbones, over and over. “I’m right here.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he replayed the events that took place in his nightmare. “We were at the fence again... they were everywhere, Claire... and I was paralyzed, I couldn’t help you,” he gulped, running his hands up and down her back, convincing himself that this Claire was real and breathing. “I was so worried about you, you know. Back at the fence, if only I’d had the goddamn key.”

“I was worried about you too.” she smiled sadly, his blue eyes open again, the dim light casting a shadow of his long lashes onto his cheeks. He was so beautiful it hurt. “But I had a feeling you’d make it, you were so sure of yourself, so full of hope. And you were right.”

“As selfish as this sounds, I’m glad I’m not alone. I’m glad I’ve got you Claire,” he breathed, his gaze falling to her pink lips and back up into her eyes again. “And I’m sorry I woke you.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t, I’ve been having trouble sleeping and...” she bit her lip, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks.

He raised a brow. “And?”

“Leon, can I stay here with you? I don’t want to wake Sherry and... I’m afraid.”

“C’mere.” He pulled her closer to him, her head coming to rest on his chest as she wrapped an around him. He was warm and smelt of cheap motel soap with just a hint of his own unique smell. It reminded her of the rain on a cold winter’s morning. 

Running his fingers through her hair, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

There was nowhere he’d rather be but here with her.

“Claire?” he whispered, trailing his fingers up and down her back. 

_Don’t stop_ , she wanted to say. _Touch me,_ _make me feel alive again._

“Hmm?”

“Let me take care of you.”

And Leon promised himself that he would always take care of Claire Redfield. She truly was Made In Heaven. 


	2. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for the faves, follows and of course, the reviews! It brings me so much joy knowing that you've all enjoyed the first chapter. I decided to turn this into a short story about Leon and Claire's relationship over the years. We'll be going back and forth. This chapter is 7 years post Raccoon and the next will be a continuation of the last chapter. Hope that makes sense.  
> I also apologise for dates/occurances that I got wrong. I haven't played the older games in a very long time so I just went with what I think is right. I also changed their story a little to suit the fanfic.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

_**September 2005 – 7 Years Post Raccoon City** _

_**RPD Reunion Party & Remembrance Day** _

_**The Hay-Adams Hotel, Washington DC** _

  
Claire stood next to her brother Chris and his partner Jill Valentine as they greeted an ex S.T.A.R.S member, reminiscing about the good ol’ days and laughing heartily at their inside jokes. They had arrived an hour ago and still, she couldn’t relax. Her eyes scanned the vicinity over and over, the only thing on her mind was seeing Leon again after all these years. She wasn’t even sure if he’d turn up and if he did she had no idea what she would say to him.

Seven whole years since Raccoon City... seven years since she fell the rookie cop and boy did she fall for him hard. She had been inexperienced at the time when it came to boys, even at nineteen she hadn’t ever had a boyfriend. Yes, she’d gone on a couple of dates, but none of those guys held a candle to Mr. Kennedy. One look at his pretty face and she was done for, she knew it the minute he saved her life at the gas station.

So why hadn’t she contacted him after she had been reunited with her brother? When did she become such a coward? 

Chris had kept her in the loop regarding Leon’s welfare and the last she’d heard was that he’d been sent to rescue The President’s daughter Ashley Graham in Spain. As always, Chris hadn’t given her much information but assured her that he had made it out safe and sound. Leon was a government agent now, a far cry from the rookie cop she had met on that faithful night.

“Isn’t that right Claire?” Chris smiled as the others stared at her, awaiting her response.

_What?_

“Yeah... uh, I need to use the restroom. Sorry!”

She rushed out of the function room, holding her dress up so as she didn’t step on it. After all, she was renting it for the night. It was beautiful maroon ball gown made of satin with triangle bust cups which accentuated her generous bosom and an extra deep waistband, the skirt flaring out at the hips. Although she hadn’t wanted to admit to herself, she wore it for Leon.

Claire emerged into the grand hallway, scanning the area for the nearest exit. Unfamiliar faces surrounded her, laughter and chatter assaulting her ears. She just needed some peace and quiet. It was all too much for her.

Put off by the steady stream of ladies filtering in and out of the toilets, she decided to make a beeline for the wraparound balcony. The French doors wide open, beckoning her out into the cool night air.

It was chilly alright, but she didn't mind. There was nobody out there and that's exactly what she needed. Space.

She lost track of time as she stood leaning against the balustrade watching the ocean, wishing she was anywhere but at this reunion. It was a mistake, she knew she shouldn't have come, it was too much for her. Ever since Raccoon, everything was too much for Claire. Too many lives lost, too many regrets....   
"Claire?"

That voice. _His_ voice. It froze her to the spot and old feelings she had tried to bury came rushing back, straight from the heart and into her belly. It took every fibre in her being to turn around and face him, a fake smile plastered onto her flushed face.

"Leon? It's so nice to see your face after all this time," she says, her voice wobbly. 

He stands before her, looking all dapper in a black tux and a maroon bowtie. His hair is still the same, maybe even lighter than the last time she saw him due to sun exposure and his face.... god, his face. Those blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight and his pouty pink lips. She thought she would die right there.

No man came close to him. No man would ever.

"You look beautiful, Claire. Even after all this time, you don’t look a day older than nineteen." He offers her a small smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Seven whole years. Can you believe that?"

"I..." she starts, trying to think of something to say. Anything. "I can't, Leon. It's still so fresh in my mind. You’re... a man now, but yet you’re still as pretty as ever."

He moves closer to her, so that they stand just a foot apart from each other. The lack of physical contact felt wrong to Claire, surely after all this time they should've embraced each other like old friends? 

But that's the thing. They weren't just old friends. They were more than that. Way more than that.

Once upon a time.

"I was starting to think that you'd forgotten all about me. To be honest, I was surprised you recognised my voice."

She blinks and she can feel her temperature rising. The burning shame she had shoved to the back of her mind emerging to the front once again. How could she have just walked away from them? A whole two months together and she just up and left to find her brother.

Her brother who she should've known could take care of himself no matter the circumstances.

And now, facing Leon when she should've faced him a long time ago. He was angry, that much was obvious. Maybe a little disgusted with her as well.

She couldn’t blame him.

"Leon.... how could I forget your voice?" Instinctively, she reaches for his hand but he snatches it away. 

"Not even a phone call, Claire? I wasn't even worth a fucking phone call!" He hisses, leaning in now, his face hovering above hers. "I thought I knew you but I didn't."

Startled, she takes a step back from him. His words cutting deep. "Lee..." her petname for him fell from her lips as though she had been saying it her whole life.

"No, you don't get to walk away this time!" He grabs her upper arm, pulling her back to him. "And you don't get to call me that. How dare you. _How dare you_ , Claire! Did you know she cried every night for you? Hmm? That you broke her little heart when you walked away? That you stole her spirit?"

Sherry. Her little Sherry. 

She lets out a whimper, her throat constricting. "I didn't mean to hurt her... hurt you."

"Yeah? Well guess what, Redfield? You did," he sneers, both hands on her shoulders now, his mouth pulled back in disgust. "And you know what the worst part was? It wasn't you breaking the news to us out of the blue or how you left in the middle of the night, it was how easily you forgot about us. You contact me from fucking Rockford Island to relay a message to your brother and after that, nothing! Not once did you reach out. Not once!"

"Leon," she moans, reaching up to touch his face. He clenches his jaw and his eyes flutter closed for a second. And she remembers... she remembers touching his face, moaning his name, on cold lonely nights when they longed for each other. When the only thing that eased the pain was the temporary pleasure their bodies shared. To be as one, fully and completely. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please. I would give anything to go back and never leave you both. I swear it."

He lets out a shaky breath. “Tell me why, Claire. Tell me right now why you never reached out.”

“Because I was afraid.”

“Elaborate.”

“When I left to look for my brother, I carried the trauma that we went through and I also carried the guilt of leaving you both. It felt wrong, abandoning you and little Sherry, but Chris is my only family, he’s more of a father to me than a brother. You know that, I had told you all about him. And I couldn’t not look for him, I owed him that much, whether it was right or wrong of me to do so. I knew that if I had stayed, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself for not looking.” She took his face into her hands, holding his gaze. “When myself and Chris escaped Antarctica, I longed to talk to to you, to seek comfort in your arms, but I had issues Leon. I was seeing a therapist, I couldn’t eat, I was broken in so many ways and on top of that, I was ridden with guilt over leaving you both behind. I convinced myself that you probably hated me for it and that Sherry would never want to see my face again.”

“Claire-”

“I’m not finished.” Hands falling back to her sides, she turns around, staring off into the distance at the breath-taking view of the White House. “Weeks turned into months, and at the seven month mark, I felt a bit better, maybe it was the pills, I don’t know, but I felt a bit more like my old self. I picked up the phone so many times with the intention of calling you, I wrote so many drafts, composed so many letters... but it was too late Leon. I left it too late. I didn’t know what to say and I was so afraid of what you would say, that I just gave up.”

Leon slid his arms around her waist from behind, burying his face in her beautiful auburn hair. The familiar smell of her driving his senses wild. He longed to hold her for so long. How bittersweet it was, under these circumstances.

"Leon, do you f-forgive me?" She stuttered, her shaky hands closing over his where they rested on her midsection.

He remained silent for a moment, not wanting the moment to end. Eventually he pulled away and turned her around to face him once again, his fingers brushing her flushed cheek. His eyes staring into hers, glistening with unshed tears. 

She was so beautiful. The dress she wore complimented her feminine figure and he longed to worship her body once again. He was crazy about her, he'd always be crazy about her.

"Of course I do, Claire. I only wish that you had come to me, allowed me to share that burden with you." His thumb brushed her full lips, painted a deep red. "I would've taken care of you."

"Lee," she breathed, his touch awakening a burning desire within her. One she had pushed away for so long.

He moved in closer and pressed his forehead to hers, the same way he did in 1998 when they had spent those two months together. No matter how much time passed, he would cherish those days forever. 

"I want you-" she began, but was a cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Leon? There you are!" He snatched his hand away from Claire's face as though it had burned him and turned to the beautiful blonde approaching the duo. "I've been looking all over for you."

Samantha. The gorgeous journalist he had met in February. She was bubbly and outgoing, she helped him forget the horrors he'd witnessed and fulfilled the aching loneliness that had consumed him when he had thought Claire had forgotten about him. He hadn't wanted a relationship, he wasn't even sure if that was what it was. But he'd climb into bed with her every night and when he was inside of her, it wasn't her face he was seeing.

The redhead was staring at them with wide eyes and he was truly at a loss for words. 

"So... are you going to introduce me?" Samantha asked, a nervous smile on her face.

Leon cleared his throat, grabbed hold of her hand and introduced the two ladies to each other. One relieved, the other wounded.

Claire's last words would haunt him now. I want you, she'd began and he desperately wanted to know how that sentence ended.

And it was then that Leon realised that perhaps he should've been the one to phone Claire all those years ago.

* * *

Claire cried herself to sleep that night.

Leon had moved on.


End file.
